


through the grape vine

by Chaotic_Bitch



Series: the dotted line connecting us [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ....at least not yet he isnt >:), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bc ive literally forgotten half of mine :(, Crack Treated Seriously, Dre - Freeform, Fake/Pretend amnesia, Gen, He just kinda oblivious ngl, He's Ok, Hurt/Comfort, I WILL SCREAM, I am an undeniable tommy apologist, I started this fic before Doomsday so it won't be canon as far as I can tell, I vividly ignore Tommy betraying Techno :D, I will cry and that is a THREAT, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gonna make that a tag if its the last thing I do--, I've forgotten I have to add actual tags so people can find this, Idk if anybody actually reads the tags--, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lmao comment a mildly disturbing/funny fact if you see this i wanna add it to my pile, Manipulation, No beta we die like tubbo on phils roadtrip stream to the woodland mansion, Phil has like a B- in parenting, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno's kinda a jackass, Technoblade can fuck off it's MY fanfic and I get to decide the family dynamics :/, Temporary Amnesia, To the people who are bbh kin and dont like swearing I have some bad news for ya, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bc this boi has p r o b l e m s, blease this is my first fanfic ive posted here and it has 15000 hits, bro half of my comment section is me responding to people Lmao, but im a vocab freak so it actually seems like I read through it before hand, but thats mostly bc I dont know how to write him, c!pilza is an awful father to tommy but i want SBI fluff so fuck it hes reletivly ok here, cause yknow, even if Ranboo isn't really in the story :')), guys the only time that I write this is at 3am, guys they arent bad people they just cant actually communicate with eachother--, idk abt that one but im tagging it just in case, if you couldnt tell, ill just put that there why not lmao, im confused on how that isnt a tag, is it temorary amnesia if they're faking it?, its hilarious I love it, its the exile arc yall know this already, just below average really, my comments have just a shit ton of techno and Phil criticism, my favortism towards Tommy and Ranboo SHOWS man--, please dont have your hopes up, self deprication, the working title for this fic is literally "THE DREAM SMP BUT I FUCK YOUR MOM", to who? only god knows, unfortunatly that doesnt extend to grammer so please tell me if anythings wrong--
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Bitch/pseuds/Chaotic_Bitch
Summary: Tommy quickly pasted on a hesitant smile and tilted his head, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Sorry, have we met?"----My small raisin brain took the DSMP plot and said "cool. Now what if we made it fake-amnesia cottage core" and I just had a seizure and then this entire thing appeared.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), bibbity boppity get off my property ya sewer rats, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: the dotted line connecting us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180148
Comments: 491
Kudos: 1348





	1. To Be or Not To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The walls are empty it's so ugly I could burn the whole place down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062429) by [trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once/pseuds/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once). 



> THIS CHAPTER WAS MADE ON A NOTES APP THIS IS SO SCUFFED

Tommy stared at the remains of Logsteadshire. Body shaking as he fell to his knees, with a cloudy feeling dawning on his mind.

His thoughts ran wild as he could only sit and stare as dust settled over the destruction of the island he's only recently made a home out of.

Distantly he registered that Dream had left the island  _ please no come back don't leave me too-- _

~~_why why why why why why_ ~~

~~_why did this happen_ ~~

_He betrayed Dream. He deserved this. He kept secrets from his only friend and he paid the price._

**_But Dream isn't his friend, he's the reason Tommy's here in the first place, the reason he can't have anything for less than a day, the reason he can't even step a foot into the home he fought for_ **

_No, Dream is his friend. He's been the only one there for him. He's even visited him daily. That had to count for something, right?_

_~~Right?~~ _

Tears ran down from Tommy's greyed out eyes as he hauled himself up, rampant thoughts of denial and pleads drowning him.

_Dream had to give him his punishment for lying to him. It was just unfortunate that punishment had to be the destruction of his only shelter_

_~~why couldn't Dream have used that TNT on Tommy and just end the problem at the source~~ _

_ Dream couldn’t have killed him though, friends don’t kill friends, right? _

~~_ Technoblade did, Tubbo did, Wilbur did, Philza did, they all killed parts of him so why couldn’t he? _ ~~

Maybe.

Maybe Tommy could finish the job for him.

It's not like he hasn't thought of it before. 

_(the bubbling lava memorizing him with it's glowing color. Feet dangling meters away when he longed to be closer)_

But Dream had been there to stop him. And it's not like he's here now, since Tommy's messed it all up.

_~~it seems like that's all he's been good for, now that he's thinking about it~~ _

The people around him wouldn’t have to deal with his burden, and he would finally be able to rest. It’s a win-win, really. 

With a new found purpose, Tommy collected the surrounding dirt and piled it up, creating a thin tower stretched above the clouds.

\----

His hands now shaky and cramping from building, Tommy finally took his eyes off the blocks below him and pulled his head up.

He looked down upon the small island, empty inventory matching his cold eyes. Gazing down, he caught his gaze on the coast line, where old and tarnished decorations were still hung up.

~~_his beach party why didn't anyone come?_ ~~

He thought back to Ranboo and Phil, and how they said they had never even gotten an invite. But they'd had to have been lying. Dream and Ghostbur delivered the invitations themselves, right? They said so themselves!

~~_ Though Tommy hasn’t seen the amnesiatic ghost in sometime, now that he’s thinking about it. Maybe his husk of a brother finally realized how much of a hassle to deal with and left him to go be with the rest of his friends. _ ~~

...

Maybe Ranboo and Phil were telling the truth. After all, they were the two people that haven't betrayed him after all ~~yet~~.

_t ~~he sword shined with fresh blood and a boy whose memory failed him buried within his mind~~ _

Why was he taking Dream's word for it anyways? Sure he's Tommy's friend but friends can lie to each other, like Tubbo had done to him time and time again. 

No.

This is what Dream wanted in the end, right?

~~_"C'mon Tommy, I'm your only friend. I'm the only one you'd ever need!"_ ~~

It's always been him versus Dream. Doing this, succumbing his thoughts, it would've meant Dream had won.

Tommy considered his options before jumping down, aiming for the water. 

He felt the surface tension crash down on his body as he suffered the consequences of jumping from the height he’d been at.

Swimming up to the shore, he lugged his sore body up and climbed to the craters, dull eyes sweeping through the sight of the ruins of his exile as his eyes hardened.

Dream isn't his friend, if at least not a very good one. That was evident in the way he constantly harassed him, even if he deserved it. 

Tommy took a deep breath and strengthened a resolve he hadn't had in weeks. He was going to leave, whether Dream liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the fact you could practically see I had no idea what I was doing :))


	2. The Mighty Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give Tommy a house and therapy animals cause we all know he needs it--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw this chapter before if was updated no you didn't <3

Tommy paced the forest floor, the muffled crunches of grass and pine needles filtering through his head. He had left the area of his exile a good while ago, ending up in a spruce forest, but hadn't quite figured out a solid plan at the moment.

His mind went to a certain red eyed anarchist, but quickly shook the idea away. He was more likely to get an axe to the face than any real help from Techno.

He pondered going to Phil, but dismissed the notion at the fact it would most likely get them both in trouble with L'manburg's government. Not to mention even trying to drag Ranboo into this whole mess of his.

Tommy kept scraping plan after plan before he remembered an old conversation. 

_“We have the disks! We could, we could just leave. We have everything we've ever wanted."_

He, he could just run away, couldn't he? Nobody wants him here, they'd be better off without him in the end, really. Sure he doesn't have Tubbo now, but it's not like he's never needed Tommy, so he shouldn't need him either. 

Half baked plan in mind, Tommy picked up his, admittedly miniscule, pile of belongings and set a course for the sun set.

\----

After weeks _(has it been months?)_ of consistent walking, Tommy finally found a place he was happy with. He’d encountered quite a few villages that Tommy traded with that offered a vacant house to him, but he had to decline. The fear of being caught and sent back to Dream and the rest of his ~~_friends_~~ , constantly shadowed him from place to place.

After some time (he couldn’t be bothered to count the days after night 26) he’d encountered a jungle biome. Situated just across a dark oak forest with a lazy river separating the two, The setting sun showered the sight beautifully in a fiery orange light. Looking around, he could easily tell that no one had touched the area, aside from the old ruins of a jungle temple. 

He still felt the lingering anxiousness, but his wariness of traveling for so long swiftly stifled any fears he may have had.

He was so going to build a Tommy Pog Palace here.

Looking at the vast expanse of trees, lined with tick vines and miscellaneous shrubbery, Tommy began to grin, eyes shining with an restored light.

This was going to be so awesome.

\----

Once Tommy slept the night away, he’d chopped down some jungle trees to create a clearing 100 or so blocks away from the river. Looking at his materials, he reached for the cobblestone before--

~~_“God that looks terrible Tommy! You just can’t seem to make something actually nice, huh? It's always cobblestone, there are much nicer blocks out there you know?”_ ~~

\--He decided against it and used jungle planks. It helped blend in with the trees so it’d be more of a bother to use cobblestone in the end, really. 

By the time Tommy had finished, the sun had moved from over his head to having just a sliver of light peaking out from the horizon.

He had made a moderately sized shack up in a stray tree nearby, one that'd been too thick for his cracked stone axe to chop down. He had some of the shoddy stairs Tommy made wrap around the body until it ended at the trunk.

Stepping back to look at his creation, a grin settled on his face. It wasn't a fairy tale castle, but fuck if he wasn't a little proud. He could upgrade to a mansion another time. 

Taking a mallet he'd crafted, Tommy hammered down the sign he made in preperation into the trunk. Messily carved into the wooden plank, the sign read, "Tommyinnit Big Man Tree House." Officially letting Tommy claim the build as his own. 

_(He ignored the voices of his old friends as he added cobblestone accents with blurry eyes, in the dead of night. The noises of the forest his only company in the road to recovery)_

\----

He just couldn’t get this fucking cat off his back.

Tommy had been in his new house for a few days by now and had set out today to finally make a farm, seeing as his food supply was running dangerously low, with his stale bread slowly but steadily diminishing over the past couple of days.

So Tommy picked up his wooden hoe and water buckets and climbed down to collect some seeds, maybe a watermelon or two. He found a clearing just a small jog away from his treehouse and tilled the dirt, planting his soon-to-be crops along the way.

But as _soon_ as he went to refill his water bucket in the river, A gray cat just came up to him and started meowing and rubbing its muddy ass face against his ankles. 

He tried to ignore it as much as he could, even shooing it away with his foot a bit (he didn't kick the bitch, shut up) but the cat still stuck to him.

After a while though Tommy gave up and let it trail after him, even smiling a bit as he caught her playing with a stray leaf. Thank god _~~Wilbur~~_ someone wasn't there, he'd never live it down.

Once he finally finished his goal for the day, fresh wheat waving in the light breeze and melon seeds firmly planted in the soil, He stood with his hands on his hips and faced the damn fucker. 

“Why’re you still here? You’re a literal cat, go bother some fish or some shit.”

Tommy winced as the sound bounced off the trees. He hadn’t used his voice in quite a bit and it showed in his crackling timber. 

The cat just tilted her (when’d it become her?) head with wide, admittedly cute, green eyes as she walked closer and circled his feet.

Tommy gave a resigned sigh and picked her up, the cat's hind feet dangling as he held her. 

“You aren’t gonna leave anytime soon, aren’t ya?” Tommy raised a brow. 

The little shit just meowed and licked his hand. He’s gonna have to name her Tubbo if she’s gonna keep being this clingy at this point. 

Tommy looked at the cat's fur a bit closer. He could see the fur was gray, but noticed some white fur scattered across her pelt, resembling the stars in the sky. 

The sound of a disc buried deep in one of his old chests rolled in mind as he grinned into the cats eyes. 

“You wouldn’t mind sleeping in a tree with me, right Clara?”

\----

Of course, the arrival of Clara introduced a whole bunch of other pets who came rolling in afterwards. Like Hunter the cow, who Tommy found in the entrance of a cave trying to chase a rabbit, oddly enough. He had also found Clementine and Tubbee, the small bees he's seen on a simple walk. He'd even gotten a horse and a dog that he found across the river, named Janice and Brick respectively

Obviously Tommy can't keep all of them in his house, he has a fucking _horse_ for god's sake. So he had to make a fenced off area for Janice and Hunter. 

He kinda just moved his bee's hive to his tree, since Tommy didn't really see the point in engaging them in glass when they'll come back to their hive anyway.

_(unlike him, they're loyal to their home)_

\----

So, it's been around 5 months since he left ~~_home_~~ the SMP, apparently. 

just as his farm was in it's peak flourish, a wandering villager had passed though and offered Tommy a calendar for 15 of his melon seeds.

Of course he could easily make the trade, but he'd refused. It was pretty fuckin' obvious the bitch was pitying him. You ask for the date ONE time and suddenly you're a charity case.

_(the dirty, torn clothes and his bruising eye bags probably had something to do with it as well, but it's not like he's gonna acknowledge that, now is he?)_

Eventually once the man moved on, the villager just left the calendar on his stairs with the date circled in pen.

I mean, it's not like Tommy can give it back now, so he might as well take it now than just leave it for some sheep to ruin.

Flipping through the calendar he could practically feel his blood freeze at the scrawled pen. 

_May 24_

May, that'd make Tommy 17 then huh?

~~_(did any one remember was he just forgotten)_ ~~

A full 5, almost 6 months without talking to his ~~_family and friends_~~ old acquaintances. 

~~_(Did they miss him did they even notice what happened--)_ ~~

Tommy felt a nudge of soft fur.

Looking away from the calendar, he found Clara at his feet, staring at him with her green eyes as her paw still sat on his calf. 

Tommy let put a shaky sigh and ran his hand through her bespeckled fur.

"Why don't we get you some food girl." Tommy pulled a strained smile before heading back to the house.

Clara hung back a bit, waiting for her owner to walk away before swiping her claws at the calendar. Turning away with her tail flicking back and forth in contemptment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me physical serotonin i love literally everybody who bothered to read this--  
> I also listened to Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake on loop while writing this chapter so ig you could listen to that while reading this?


	3. Jungle Life Part 2, The Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just vibing in the jungle with a lil something at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!! Lets hope this year doesn't plunge us into the apocalypse :'))

It's been around a year now, since he's left the entire SMP behind. 

Tommy's still been keeping track, even after Clara's pussy attempt at ruining the calendar. 

_(the cover still has visible slash marks, but who's he to tell her off?)_

You see, Tommy got pretty bored after the novelty of having a house in the woods wore off. He'd explored both the jungle and dark oak forest in it's entirety. He had even built a bridge over the river! (yes the bridge was just a line of blocks over the water but fuck you. If it works, it works) 

So eventually Tommy was able to map out practically every square inch of the surrounding area. 

Well, not really, but you get the idea. He was bored.

He'd then mustered up the energy to try and build a bit more. Tommy kinda needed more sustenance than water and some Tommyinnit brand produce (he made it himself so it got the pleasure to be named after him.) He was always up for some good ol' traps to place around the area. Tommy could probably get some free meat every once in a while, and they'd be pretty useful if ~~_Dream_~~ anyone ever found him and tried to take him back. 

~~_Not like they'd ever bother looking in the first place._ ~~

He contemplated building a portal to collect some netherite and blaze power, but decided against it. From what Phil’s told him in the past, portals can sometimes link up if they’re built close enough, and _god_ knows Tommy isn’t ready to see anyone anytime soon. He’ll be fine with his iron and diamonds for now. 

So, after mining for a bit to get some redstone, he'd made some classic tripwire traps around the jungle and even made an arrow-dispenser contraption near the base of his treehouse that's covered by some vines and mossy cobble. 

After all his awesome traps were set. He made a farm for cows and sheep and shit (obviously not Hunter, Hunter's above those peasant cows) just a small walk away from the crops.

And even then, while he was collecting animals to fence in, Tommy got just a bit too attached to an animal again. 

Surprise, surprise.

God he was getting soft. 

Tommy had found a (naturally, may he add) blue sheep in the dark oak forest while looking for animals, almost seconds away from getting fucking up by a fox in the dark oak forest.

And, like the kind guy he was, saved the bitch from getting mauled to death by throwing a spare fish at the Fundy look alike. 

Glancing back at the sheep, Tommy almost jumped at the fact the woolen creature was just, staring at him. Of course he was too much of a big man for it to scare him but damn, kinda eerie if you ask him.

Feeling a tad ~~_intimidated_~~ worried about the guy, he tried to step closer but the sheep just headbutted Tommy's chest. He probably should've felt mad that the fucker of a sheep had headbutted him after he saved his sorry ass, but it just made him feel fuzzy. _(god his reputation)_

Tommy could almost tell that the headbutt meant more of a sign of thanks than an act of aggression, since it felt like more of a soft nudge than anything.

Just as he was about to do, _somthing,_ the mother fucker just pulled his head back and baaed, like nothing had even happened. 

This _bitch._

Sighing, Tommy tied his lead around the sheep's neck and tried to peacefully take it back to his area of the jungle.

Though of course, when he actually tried to get the woolen fucker back to his farm, the dumbass almost died several times. Like, what actually intelligent being would _actively_ walk towards a stray creeper.

If this is what ~~_his family_~~ Phil, Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo had to deal with, Tommy had some apologizing to do. 

~~_(He has a lot of things to apologize for, all things considered)_ ~~

Once he’d finally got the sheep to the clearing, the shitty little thing refused to leave his side, and whenever he tried to kill him, he looked at Tommy with those _goddamn_ **_eyes_ ** _man._

“You just not gonna leave me alone, aren’t ya?” Tommy glared, even if there wasn’t any heat to it. 

The conceded blue bitch just baaed and headbutted him again. 

Rolling his eyes, Tommy crouched and stared the wooly animal in the eyes. 

“So what should I call you then, huh?” Tommy asked, twirling a blue stand around his finger.

_~~A similar blue sheep came to his mind, as well as a ghostly figure of a long gone brother.~~ _

A bittersweet smile stretched his mouth as a small laugh left his lips.

“What about Woolbur, that’ll fit you quite well.” 

\----

Flash forward to today, and he’s regretting every decision he’s ever made to get to this point.

“No Janice, Woolbur couldn’t have eaten your hay, he was being a lazy fuck and hanging with Clem and Tubbee the entire day.” Tommy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Of course, Janice just grunted and stomped her hoof like the sassy shit she was.

“Oi! don’t give me that attitude! It isn’t even your feeding time, why’re you being so huffy?”

And yet, Janice just turned her head away from him. God this must be payback of some sort.

Looking at the setting sun, Tommy sighed.

“Look, I’ll give you a bit more hay and a couple of apples the next time you need to eat, that alright with you?”

Finally, Janice gave a conceding huff and turned her head back towards him. 

Snorting, Tommy rolled his eyes and he ran his fingers through her main idley. 

His pets were all drama queens. 

Walking back to the house, Tommy couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

How have L’manburg been holding up, he was pretty sure it was Ghostbur’s deathaversery or something just a couple of months ago. 

_~~(did they miss him have they even noticed oh god what about Dream--}~~ _

Catching his train of though, Tommy tried to hum a song. It's become a bit of a habit to try and distract himself when he gets these, moments, so to say. He kept himself preoccupied by trying to remember the lyrics to that song Wilbur had been trying to write before… everything had really come into play. 

“He’s in your bed, uh, da da, da dada, da!” Tommy smiled to himself, it was nice to be able to remember the good parts of his past every once in a while.

His ear picked up a slight rustling and a few stray sticks breaking as he cut himself off. God, just as he’d finished the good part too.

Narrowing his eyes, he whipped around and took out his, fairly new, diamond sword and pointed it at two new silhouettes(?). 

His heart picked up at the prospect of seeing another person, let alone two. Who the hell would even be out this far into the jungle?

“Hey! I don’t know what the _fuck_ you think you are, but I swear to god Imma start stabbin’ shit if you don’t give yourself away, dickhead.”

Yeah, that’d get ‘em to fuck off.

Instead of going away though, the two figures just stumbled closer. Letting the falling light of the sun touch them, it revealed a striped green and while bucket hat and a glossy crown sat upon rose colored hair appearing from the tree leaves. 

Ice flooded Tommy’s veins as his mind shut down. He dropped his arm. Seeing _~~his family~~ _Phil and Techno stand just feet away when they shouldn’t have even seen each other. At least not until he was ready. 

He could see Phil take a hesitant step towards him, “Tommy?”

_Oh god oh fuck no he wasn’t ready he couldn’t see them yet he wasn’t ready he wasn’t ready HE WASN’T READY NOT YET--_

In his own shock, Tommy quickly pasted on a hesitant smile and tilted his head, eyes looking in confusion, as he was stuck in his own mind. 

"Sorry, have we met?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMNESIA COTTAGECORE BOISSSS  
> Ok so like-- I don't really have a scheduling system for this thing, so the most I can promise you guys is like, a chapter or 2 a week?  
> I wanna show a photo of some art I made but I am but a bug and have no idea how to do that :'))  
> Also my go to song for writing this has become Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake, so thats a thing.


	4. A Family Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadza, Potato Boi, and a Tramatized teenager stumble upon each other in a forest, what will they do??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,sO THAT FESTIVAL H U H--
> 
> adfhlaggfjlda everybody's acting was so GOOD! (I was watching Ranboo's stream :>) THE MORAL DELEMA? TECHNO & DREAM VS. THE SMP?? RANBOO PLOT DEVELOPMENT??? P O G
> 
> AND THANK YOU ALL FOR 423 KUDOS, 78 BOOKMARKS, AND OVER 2720 HITS!! ALL OF YOU ARE SO AWESOME AND I LOVE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU GUYS!!!! <333
> 
> (there is gonna be so much more dialogue from now on and I hate it--)

**_Record Scratch_ **

Wait what

Oh god

Did he--

_he just did that_

Tommy didn't know what he was doing. He could see Phil's eyes tear up and Techno stiffen, as he himself was questioning his own life choices. 

"Do--do you not remember us?" Phil asked shakily.

"No? I think I’ve made that pretty clear?"

Why was he like this? why couldn't he have just accepted the fact he was found and deal with the consequences? 

Ah fuck it, he made this grave and he was going to lie in it.

He just had to… channel his inner Ghostbur or something.

"Oh, oh god Toms." Phil reached out a hand before letting it fall back to his side. Techno rested a hand on his shoulder and Phil patted it appreciatively.

He took a deep breath and seemed to compose himself "Are you sure you don't remember me? Or Techno? Not even Wilbur?"

"Mm, nope. Not a clue who any of those people are" Tommy shrugged in a lax manner.

Yeah, suck it Wilbur. He was such a good actor. 

Techno caught him in a dead stare with a critical eye. "What about Tubbo or Dream. Any of those names ring a bell by any chance?"

Fuck.

Tommy tensed at the names, though quickly forced himself to relax. "Nope, never heard of 'em before"

Damn Techno and his interrogation abilities, why'd he have to ask genuinely good questions.

Techno narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Phil spoke up. "I--I'm your father, Tommy. and this here," he pointed his thumb at the pink haired man. "Is your older brother, Technoblade." 

Tommy blinked, before scrunching up his nose. "What kinda shit name is Technoblade"

He might as well take the opportunity to fuck with Techno while he can.

Tommy could barely contain his grin, flicking his gaze back and forth in (what he hoped looked like) confused amusement as he watched Techno's jaw twitch while Phil spared a chuckle at his son's expense.

"Phil!" 

"Sorry mate, it's just-- so _Tommy_ , y'know?" Phil wiped a tear as his smile became more bittersweet.

Techno quickly sobered up _(fuck)_ and asked him, “If you don’t remember, why did you look so shocked when you saw us?”   
  


“I mean, you guys are the first people I’ve seen in like, months. I thought you guys we're a mob, or a wandering villager at the most.” Tommy quickly rectified.

I mean, It wasn’t a lie if it was true, right?

Phil just looked, saddened at his answer while Techno just looked at him in suspicion. 

Was Techno trying to intimidate him? It really wasn’t working. He honestly just looked pretty stupid, if he were to be honest. 

Tommy awkwardly shuffled before blurting out, "So how come you're here? If you're really my dad wouldn't I have seen you around?"

Shit, of course he had to bring it up.

Ugh, today just really fucking hated him huh?

He wondered if he could just, get a refund on life. That’d be nice. 

Phil cringed while Techno coughed awkwardly at the weird tension filling the air. 

“You had run off sometime ago, so Techno and I had been going on trips trying to find you for a few months now.” 

Tommy felt a rush of emotion as the statement rushed through him. They’d been trying to find him? Had they genuinely missed him enough to waste their time looking for him?

Tommy was ready to give up the whole charade right then and there but held himself back. 

It’d be really fucking awkward if he just said he was just pretending to not remember them, anyways. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “If you guys sucked enough for me to run away, I don’t think I would’ve wanted you guys to find me anyway.” He commented drily. 

Well, he was right in a sense. He hadn’t wanted anyone to find him and Dream was pretty bad. 

Phil just winced again and tried to say something, before Techno talked again. He himself tilted his head in agreeance. 

“Well, you aren’t completely wrong. You _did_ kinda get exiled by your best friend.”

God, Tommy forgot how much of a prick his brother could be with his straight forwardness. 

Tommy snorted, “Some best friend he is then, huh?” he bitterly muttered. 

“He didn’t want to! He was forced to by Dream!” defended Phil.

“That doesn’t change the fact he still bent over to Dream’s will almost instantly.”

“Listen just, how about you come back with us? You could maybe regain some of your memories” Phil asked, facing Tommy. A gentle, albeit slightly strained smile on his face.

He shook his head and took a step back. “No way in hell am I going with you guys. You literally just said I was exiled. Besides, I have a home here and I don’t wanna just _leave._ ”

Techno hummed, “Well how about you show us your house, then? It’s already pretty dark anyways.”

Glancing up, he could see some of the star covered sky through the tree leaves. Looks like Techno’s observation was right.

....A small house tour couldn’t hurt he guessed. 

Tommy sighed and walked away, “Fine, I guess I could let you guys stay for a bit. But just know that you owe me one.”

Behind his back, Techno and Phil shared an unreadable look before walking after the boy who'd apparently forgotten them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I wrote the first half of the encounter the same day I started writing the first chapter
> 
> S-should I recommend fan fics in the notes?? I've seen other creators do it but I want your guys' input before I do it :)
> 
> Also small pet peeve of mine; unless it's used ironically or smth (like I just did lmao), using stutters when writing a nervous/shy character in text fics have always bothered me. I'm not hating on anybody but I'm so confused like?? whats the point of putting stutters?? you're using a text format how/why would that need a stutter?? unless your character has really shakey hands (which is perfectly valid) or just as a "quirky personality." Its just, ahhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> The next chapter is probably gonna come a few days later than normal, since I wanna rework the plot a bit to something both me and you guys will hopefully enjoy :D


	5. Lmao not a full chapter but it's something to feed you lovable gremlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided to keep the snipbit for now bc i need more chapter points--

_**Heres a snip-bit of the next chapter :)** _

\----

“Well, what about your discs? You're just gonna let them go?" Techno asked, desperation thinly veiled.

The piglin was clearly grasping at straws by now, unwilling to accept that his youngest brother had really let go of his memories. 

….

Did Tommy really care for the discs now? 

He'd been living his life fairly well, very rarely letting even Chirp play. The hum of the forest full of life enough to keep him company. 

A year ago, Tommy would have given anything for those discs. They represented the good memories and friendships of the past. They had been his life's work. 

But now? After months of not even sparing a thought for the two vinels? He's had to reevaluate his dedication.

The discs have caused immeasurable pain to everyone involved in the ongoing conflict. 

~~_He himself has caused immeasurable pain to so many more_ ~~

Yes, the discs held good memories, but they held countless bad ones as well. Losing countless friendships, dieing back to back. 

_His closest friend exiling him in cold blood. Willingly sending him into the dragon's den._

The discs haven't mattered in a long time. It would be too much of a pain to go through the effort for items that have lost their meaning. 

As long as Tommy could still remember the precious memories tied to them (even if he had to act otherwise) The discs could melt into a pile of plastic, for all he cared. 

The blue eyed blond steeled himself. "What fucking discs? Why the hell should I care so much for a musical piece of plastic? If I really wanted them, I would've gotten one by now." He raised an eyebrow.

Tommy still had an act to keep up, after all.

\----

Techno couldn't believe it. The Tommy he knew wouldn't have talked about Mellohi and Cat in such a lax manner, always either geasturing in excitement or bitterly muttering under his breath. 

Had the boy he knew really lost his memories?

He could feel his chest well up with clamped down emotion, vision gaining a blurry filter. 

Techno stared at the blond he thought he knew in astonishment. 

Tommy really has lost his memories, hasn't he?

The rose haired man took a moment to recollect himself. Pushing down unwanted emotion as he blinked away the watery film on his eyes. 

"Fine. Let me grab Phil."

Techno was lucky his voice was as monotone as it was. It helped hide the raspy cracks he hadn't quite accounted for. 

  
Turning away, he left to go find the father figure. Leaving behind the blue eyed boy who stared in confusion ~~_and concern_ ~~ at his retreating back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for you comments and feedback!! Literally everyone of you is awesome :DD
> 
> Ao3 fucked me over so I have to re-edit this and shit, fuck-


	6. 1, 2, 3, Your Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of SBI just chillin :)) nothing else :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so very rushed im so sorry--
> 
> i ended up not fitting the snipbit in this chapter but its f i n e :)))
> 
> Agsjsfsjsvsushs the responses to my og chapter title were amazing i love you guys--
> 
> Also i literally have no idea how to name chapters dont take anything I say seriously

Once the trio had turned in for the night and got some much needed rest, (Techno and Phil were lucky he had some extra wool) Tommy had taken them for a tour of his area of the forest.

Just because the seventeen year old had had to act like he didn't know them, doesn’t mean he couldn't boast about his accomplishments, after all.

Even when suffering from fake amnesia, Tommy could still a big man, alright?

"And here are the animal pens for the sheep and cows!" Tommy gestured to the fenced off animals. 

Phil tilted his head, binking. "Why's there a blue sheep outside, then?"

He glanced over, seeing Woolbur steal the sheeps water frown in between the wooden picks. 

God damn it, he really does take after his name's sake sometimes. 

Sighing, Tommy walked over to shoo the blue fucker away from the animal's water supply. "That just Wool--" He paused.

Shit, Woolburs name was an immediate sign he actually remembered. He was named after Wilbur after all. So was Tubbee. 

Fuck.

"Wool, Wooly. I found him in the oak forest nearby."

Phil gave a fond smile at his explanation while Techno gave him a once-over, slitted eyes shining with suspicion.

Tommy sweatdropped, this was gonna so much fucking harder than he hoped.

\----

After that initial incident, he finished introducing the rest of his animals (Tubbee was named Toby, for now) and sat by the river bank with the 2 visitors, crumbly bread being shared between the trio.

"Some place you got here mate." Phil smiled. 

Tommy scoffed, covering a hidden smile. "It's awesome, I know." He gloated. 

"Meh, that staircase has seen better days." 

This pigheaded _mother fucker--_

"Oi! Shut the fuck up you pink son of a bitch! I bet you're just jealous of my amazing build skills, you useless piece of shit!"

Techno rolled his eyes "Yeah ok, _skills_ is definitely a word for it."

As the blond exploded in a storm of curses, the boy's father just chuckled, looking at the scene with nostalgic fondness. Childhood memories lining up almost perfectly, the strum of a guitar and the occasional quip sorely missed.

God, Tommy had almost forgotten how good human contact could be. He could almost imagine them being ~~a family~~ close again. 

~~_He wondered how long it would last._ ~~

\----

"I've already told you, I'm not going to go to that fucking 'SMP' of yours!"

These bitches were so fucking _clingy,_ god _damn_. 

It's been about a day or two since Phil and Techno had stumbled upon his humble abode, and the two were still pestering him to go to the SMP with them. 

Could they not realize that Tommy has a genuine _home_ here? He had plants and animals that he had to take care of, he can't just _abandon_ them. 

~~_That’s never stopped him though._ ~~

“Don’t you want to see your friends again? You could even remember some of your memories!” Phil pleaded. 

“Why should I care about some bitches I don’t even remember, huh?”

He deserves a god damn Oscar for doing this shit, man. 

Techno shifted behind Phil, his arms crossed intimidatingly. “Well, what do you have here? The only things here are animals that you decided to take in. Your lucky we even found you, really”

Oh he did _not_ just say that. 

Tommy felt righteous anger fill his chest and rise up out of his mouth. He will _not_ just insult his pets and get away with it. 

He exploded, “I’m lucky you found me? I’m lucky you found me?! I literally don’t even know you bitches! You keep insisting that I need to leave with you guys and that we’re family and shit when in reality, we’re barely even acquaintances! The only thing you’ve done so far is take up space in my house, use up my food, and bug me about going with you guys!”

The blue eyed boy phanted, his built up aggression from the questioning escaping him once he looked up. 

The two adults stood shock still. Phil’s expression practically gut wrenching for the youngest. His eyes filled with hurt and remorse while a hand was clutched to his chest, as if he’d been burned by his scathing words. 

Techno still had his arms crossed, but he stood less tense, and had straightened up during his outburst. Stance shifting as if Tommy was a _threat_. 

Oh god, he fucked up he fucked up he fucked up _he fucked up. Where was Dream was Dream gonna take him away Dream was gonna take him away please no he actually happy here he didn’t wanna go back no--._

“I... Tommy--”

“I’m gonna go to the treehouse.” Tommy cut Phil off, turning away and ~~_escaping_~~ walking away.

  
He didn’t want to hear what kind of ~~_punishment_ ~~reprimands they had in store for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any and all comments my way i adore all of you :D
> 
> Lmao i actually had finished this chapter a day or two ago but was just procrastinating posting it :")
> 
> Also im lowkey annoyed that strikethrough text doesn't carry over from docs with copy and paste :/
> 
> (Also remember what I said abt weekly uploads, lmao throw that out the window bc thats prolly not gonna happen)
> 
> FIC RECS :)
> 
> \- Don't Underestimate Minors by always_an_anxious_mess  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421085)
> 
> \- If The Crown Fits, Wear It by Anonymous  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523393)
> 
> \- "Its Like Watching Your Little Brother" by SunOfIcarus  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187457)
> 
> \- Written In Stone (Or a book, I guess) by Anonymous  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022649)
> 
> \- [get ranboozled: wish he would’ve finished the job] by Anonymous  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763703)
> 
> \- Flames don't burn forever by AlanaDenna  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781750)
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'em :D
> 
> (Please i have practicaly hundreds of fics at my disposal, take my money--)


	7. The Reluctant Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote half of this in a 2-3 hour math class pog
> 
> how does this fic have more hits than the fic it was based off of im--
> 
> GO READ THE INSPIRED FIC IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, B L E A S E

Tommy stumbled into his room and half heartedly shoved the door closed, shuttering breathes leaving him trembling as he collapsed in his bed.

  
Oh god he just yelled at Phil and Techno, forget Dream ~~_he could never forget Dream let's be honest_ ~~ who knows what they could do to him now? They knew where he lived, they knew all his pets. They could probably force him to come back to the SMP against his will, now that he’s thinking about it. Why did he have to do that, _ohhhh--_

Thoughts ripping through his head, Tommy almost missed the small scrap of his door opening against the wooden floor. Teary eyes darting to the entrance, Tommy’s fear filled eyes melted as his shoulders relaxed. Looking at the door, he could see Brick’s fluffy face just barely pushed against the frame, his head tilted at the disheveled sight of his owner.

  
Brick. Brick was here. Nobody else. Just his small dog. He could relax ~~_for now._ ~~

The teen sighed, a small smile muffling his panic as he beaconed his pet over to his bed. Brick gave a small bark as he trotted over, eventually grappling onto his lanky legs.

Brick whined as he caught sight of his owner’s sad eyes. He stuffed his snout into the crook of Tommy’s neck, tongue licking up his face as tear tracks were replaced with slobbery dog drool.

Tommy let out a startled laugh as he tried in vain to protect the rest of his face from his pet’s onslaught. 

“Stop, stop! I get it, I get it, sad is bad, yeah yeah. You can back off, ya bitch.” He muttered with false annoyense, a small grin badly hidden.

Huffing, Brick nugered the blonds cheek one last time before settling down onto the boy’s lap. Satisfied with a job well done.

Tommy playfully rolled his eyes at his dog. Of course he would be stuck with all the smartass pets. 

He ran a hand against Bricks fur, reveling in the coarse strands. Tommy just _had_ to go and blow up on the only two people that could kill him within an instant, huh? 

The teen blew out a silent sigh, he’ll deal with that later, for now he can just chill with his dog for a while. 

\----

“Can we talk?”

Tommy side eyed the anarchist leaning on his door frame. He’d been hiding out in his room for what had to have been a few hours, using the spare meat and bones in an attempt to teach Brick some tricks, though the only thing he’s learned is how to wrestle something out of a person's hands. 

The dog can be a fucking wanker sometimes, but he’s begrudingly wormed his way into his heart so he has to keep the little shit. 

“Yeah sure whatever.” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

Techno straightened up, from surprise or whatever, Tommy couldn’t really care. He just wanted the yelling whatever Techno was gonna to to be over with. 

The two shifted awkwardly as a silence took over the atmosphere. 

“So, what are you doing?” Techno asked. 

Ugh, of course he decides to be shit at talking _now_

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Hanging with my dog. Why the hell do you keep bugging me about leaving everything I have here to go with you guys?” He asked bluntly. 

Techno winced. “Going straight to that, are we?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just answer the question”

The hybrid sighed. “We just wanna help get.... the old Tommy back, we don’t necessarily want you to leave everything behind, though.”

“And helping get the ‘old Tommy’ back includes harassing me about going with you guys?”

“We weren’t harassing-- Look, Phil and I just want to try and bring you back. Everybody’s been missing you since you left exile, even if you’re an annoyance. They even stopped their whole one-sided cold war thing trying to find you. Tubbo’s been practically drowning in guilt since he found out, so let's just cut the whole ‘amnesia’ thing and go back to your friends.” Techno explained, eyes just barely softening. 

The blond paused, people actually missed him? _Tubbo_ missed him?

  
Sure he’s considered the possibility, but the last time he’d seen his ex- best friend, Tommy had been banished with the green bastard as he just looked on with cold eyes and a sense of finality. ~~_  
_~~

~~_Has he finally become like Schlatt? Has he finally left his Family behind for greed, like he once had?_ ~~

No, Techno had to have been lying. Dream lied ~~_no he didn't he was his friend_~~ so what was stopping Techno from lying as well. Besides, who would miss _Tommy_. He was always the annoying child, so why would that have changed?

He couldn’t go back. Not now, not yet. 

Plus, it's not like _Techno_ genuinely cares. He’s probably doing it for Phil, now that he’s thinking about it.

“I don’t want to go back! Anything I had there is basically dead to me anyways. I can’t remember it so why the hell should I care.”

“Well, what about your discs? You're just gonna let them go?" Techno asked, desperation just thinly veiled.

The piglin was seemed to be grasping at straws by now, unwilling to accept that his youngest brother had really let go of his memories. 

….

Did Tommy really care for the discs now? 

He'd been living his life fairly well, very rarely letting even Chirp play. The hum of the forest full of life enough to keep him company. 

A year ago, Tommy would have given anything for those discs. They represented the good memories and friendships of the past. They had been his life's work. 

But now? After months of not even sparing a thought for the two vinels? He's had to reevaluate his dedication.

The discs have caused immeasurable pain to everyone involved in the ongoing conflict.

~~_He himself has caused immeasurable pain to so many more_ ~~

Yes, the discs held good memories, but they held countless bad ones as well. Losing countless friendships, dying back to back. 

_His closest friend exiling him in cold blood. Willingly sending him into the dragon's den._

The discs haven't mattered in a long time. It would be too much of a pain to go through the effort for items that have lost their meaning. 

As long as Tommy could still remember the precious memories tied to them (even if he had to act otherwise) The discs could melt into a pile of plastic, for all he cared. 

The blue eyed blond steeled himself. "What fucking discs? Why the hell should I care so much for a musical piece of plastic? If I really wanted them, I would've gotten one by now." He raised an eyebrow.

Tommy still had an act to keep up, after all.

\----

Techno couldn't believe it. The Tommy he knew wouldn't have talked about Mellohi and Cat in such a lax manner, always either geasturing in excitement or bitterly muttering under his breath. 

Had the boy he knew really lost his memories?

He could feel his chest well up with clamped down emotion, vision gaining a blurry filter. 

Techno stared at the blond he thought he knew in astonishment. 

Tommy really has lost his memories, hasn't he?

The rose haired man took a moment to recollect himself. Pushing down unwanted emotion as he blinked away the watery film on his eyes. 

"Fine. Let me grab Phil."

Techno was lucky his voice was as monotone as it was. It helped hide the raspy cracks he hadn't quite accounted for. 

Turning away, he left to go find the father figure. Leaving behind the blue eyed boy who stared in confusion ~~and concern~~ at his retreating back.

\----

“He’s really lost it Phil. He really doesn’t remember us“ 

Techno’s raspy voice took Phil’s eyes off the sky, sky blue meeting ruby red.

The two visiting men were perched on a nearby tree, one that had a balcony of sorts. One that the blue eyed blond had spent many hours on, looking at the twinkling abys above him wondering about anything and everything with a pit deep in his chest. Not that Phil had known.

The orange light had basked the two in a fiery light. The older eyes softened as he saw how ragged his oldest locked. The finality of the situation finally giving it’s fully weight

The blond gave a bitter sweet smile to the man he knew was close to unraveling. All the monotone masks threatened to give out as the loss of his two brothers, whether to insanity or to memory, came down on the red eyed man’s shoulders. His own guilt just adding to the pressure

Phil sighed, putting a hand on Techno’s shoulder. He sat the two of them down as they watched the sunset fall upon the jungle once again, the wildlife calming down to a hum as comfortable silence surrounded the two mourning men.

“Don’t forget, mate. We still have another chance. We can still bring back our Tommy. We just need to earn his trust again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me forgetting that I had Tommy have a dog and then just trying to write him in the stroy--
> 
> also lmao im lowkey curious so like, if you wanna, comment what you think my personality is like. Me and my friend will reply using my acc :)
> 
> Also, updates will get slower and more sporadic bc school, writers block, and motivation do be kicking my ass tho. That doesn't mean I'll be stopping/discontinuing this fic though! I started it so imma finish it like a real one B)
> 
> Ive had to rewrite my notes like 3 times bc this website doesnt save shit--
> 
> Fic Recs P2!!
> 
> \- The Journey Over The Horizon by Aarky  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471050)
> 
> \- Families of Blood, Paper, and Heart by spoon_spoon  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907589)
> 
> \- Black and White, Good and Bad by adrien1031  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890573)
> 
> \- Found Family Amongst Gods by nervousn8  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094159)
> 
> \- FOV: 0 by SprungSick  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078319)
> 
> \- he is our everything by TheGoldenFlare  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076621)


	8. hey here's some art while I suffere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao heres some art I made while trying to get back onto drawing a few weeks ago :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KNOW IVE MADE SMTH LIKE THIS BEFORE BUT THANK ALL OF YOU FOR 169 (nice) BOOKMARKS, 915 KUDOS, AND OVER FUCKING 10130 HITS???? ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING AND i COULD NOT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR READING THROUGH THIS SMALL STORY OF MINE, I LOVE YOU ALL <33

:DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like under 2 hours cumulatively so its not the best but I literally do not wanna go through and correct little details, plus I like it the way it is rn :)
> 
> also i realized I never put my pronouns here so hi!! my pronouns are she/they :)
> 
> MORE FIC RECS ;0
> 
> \- Tommy is a Gift by iorion   
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133126#main)
> 
> \- As the world caves in by trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007378)
> 
> \- The Price of a Life by always_an_anxious_mess  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849173)
> 
> \- Concussions, Cuddles and a few Broken Bones by Whumpy   
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071488)
> 
> \- the pantheon, broken sort by stareintospace  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625817)
> 
> \- These Walls Are Crumbling (I am, too) by LexWithAnX  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441998)
> 
> I hope you enjoy :DD


	9. late night notes but I try formatting it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres some of my notes from when I'm writing this shit :)
> 
> yes, I do in fact have a whole section on my doc for these, fuck you.

(Im a american writing about british people, god this is gonna go horribly)

My small raisin brain took the DSMP plot and said "cool. Now what if we made it amnesia-cottagecore" and I just had a seizure.

if you couldn't tell already, I'm a Tommyinnit fan

I desperately need more Ranboo content and i will get it even if it means making it myself :/ 

I honestly don't know if i'll fit him in here tho so :(

(Lmao i really wish [REDACTED] was here so we could just vibe :(

Lmao [they're] prolly gonna see this since i'll forget to delete it so hi [REDACTED] :))

I abuse fonts so fucking much here--

THIS IS SO BAD BUT I'VE ALREADY COMMITTED TO IT SO I CAN'T STOP NOW. I'M REALLY JUST RUSHING THE EARLY CHAPTERS SO I CAN GET TO THE AMNESIA-COTTAGE CORE PLOT

I couldn't remember why Tommy decided not to jump and I can't exactly search it up now so that's just gonna be really bad

edit: thank you person for the reason why :) you know who you are

This is based on another fan fic but i cant fucking find it so im just gonna suffer--

I'm just gonna keep updating these bc its funny 

I only write this at like 2am so you already know it's gonna be wack

Not me forgetting the Tommy has a dog, no sire :))

*casually vibing to come along by cosmo sheldrake on loop*

Sir/ma'am/Captain of the seven seas, blease give me back my will. Just any will. Preferably my will to live and/or to write but any other is fine.

LMAO L’MANBURG WAS AUTOCORRECTED TO HAMBURG I--

I honestly just write and act like someones gonna read this doc but none of my friends actually like to read this doc/write here unless I ask of bring it up (so sad)

[REDACTED]'s the owner of this doc bc she made it but [they've] never actually written anything here. I’m the only one who writes shit lmao. 

I wonder if there's a way to transfer ownership to a doc (Inserts wondering face emoji bc I’m on computer)

more edit: I know theres a way now (thank you another user) im just too lasy to ask her

I remember once my only other fanfic-writer friend (you know who you are, i'm not exposing you tho) kinda just came to this doc once and didnt type shit, [their] icon just came up for a bit then left.

Idk if it was a visual glitch or [they] were fuckin high or smth but it was pretty sus. 

Home has now been added to songs I play when I write. 

Should I make a playlist for that? Idk I’m too lazy to.

I either never write in here or add like 50 more entries in 5 minutes. There's no inbetween

I also either type really fast or really slow. It’s really weird but idrc. 

Gen Z side really do be actin up rn ;0

Man, shit’s fuck in this economy.

I just wanna write and draw and live in a cottage core house in the middle of nowhere with my friends (maybe even a lover? :0) and just live off the food from the communal garden we would have. Is that too much to ask for :(. 

Too bad my own adhd and poor self care is detrimental to this plan :’((

This has practically become a diary for myself. 

Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	10. MORE FOOD BC I FEEL BAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, if you saw this chapter before it was updated no you didn't <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO IM SORRY I DON'T HAVE A CHAPTER HERES SOME MORE CRUMBS THOUGH :)

“Y’know, when you were a small lad, you used to love wood carving. Your eyes were always practically glued to the knife whenever someone decided to carve anything.”

Tommy darted his eyes to the pale man, fondness written all over his face as a soft smile curled the corners of his mouth up. . 

The boy thought back, to a time when he could laugh without a weight hanging on to him and he could call a cottage just outside civilization, his home. Tommy had to have been around 11 the last time he’s been outwardly interested in wood carving. He’s still fascinated with the art, don’t get him wrong, he’s just learned to, _internalize_ , so to say, some of his more personal interests. Though through trial and error, and almost cutting open his fingers several times, He’d been able to learn how to cut a basic owl by the time the early ages of L’manburg came around. Though the figurine looked more like an oval-like lump, if he were to be honest. He hasn’t been able to take up the hobby in a good while though, he could probably look into practicing more later. 

It’s a bit surprising Phil brought it up, though. Tommy would’ve thought he’d forgotten by now. 

He hummed and raised a brow in curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah, I tried to teach you the basics, but life kept getting in the way and such. I could barely show you how to hold the knife properly before you left” Phil sighed. 

Life, huh? Tommy guessed training and traveling with Techno for hours on end counted as “being busy” to Phil.

‘Huh, guess that’s too bad then.” He gave a short reply, trying to signal the end of the conversation. 

The older blond hummed, before perking up and facing the boy. “I could always teach you now, if you’d like?”

Tommy paused, before whipping his head around at his father. His eyes widened at the offer and he forced himself to smother any nostalgic fondness, with Phil’s fond eyes and soft smile still on him. He’s still got to keep up this little act of his that he’s got, y’know? 

“Wait, really?” Tommy asked in astonishment. 

“Yeah, of course mate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES SOME FUCKING CHOMPS FOR YA OK IM GONN GET OUT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER IN A WEEK OF TWO IM S O R R Y
> 
> fr fr im gonna put a little info on why updates have been a bit slow next time. not too much but still :)
> 
> The next chapters gonna be a little over 1000 words though so hopefully it'll be good 👍


	11. A Farewell(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me bringing phil and techno to the story: hey look at this thing--
> 
> a good half of you people: OH GOD THE AWFUL FAMILY MEMBERS EW NO GET AWAY FROM TOMMY
> 
> Me: ,,,  
> I mean i don't disagree but damn
> 
> no hate tho yall just hold a hatred for c!phil and techno and its hilarious lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO TOMMYS FUCKIN DEAD??? HUH???? IS GHOSTINNIT CANON WHAT????
> 
> MY DUDE JUST GOT BEAT TO DEATH WITH A POTATO BY A JAILED OFF-BRAND TELETUBBIE WHAT IS THIS TIMELINE--
> 
> AND RANBOO'S FUCKING LORE STREAM--
> 
> THE GODDAMN ALLIUM IS JUST-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> THE REST OF THE NOTES WERE PRE-WRITTEN AND I CANT BE BOTHERED TO EDIT 'EM CAUSE OTHERWISE I WOULD BE SCREAMING A WHOLE LOT MORE
> 
> EDIT: THE FUCKER'S BEEN REVIVED PLEASE IM TOO MENTALLY UNSTABLE FOR THIS FUCKING WHIPLASH HAVE MERCY--
> 
> \---
> 
> heyheyhey, if you liked my fanart from the last chapter, I have another work with some of my mcyt fanart (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275221) Go look at if if you want to see stuff :D
> 
> *Dream voice* Also, according to ao3's statistics, only 9% of people who read this fanfic actually leave a kudos! so if you enjoy this chapter, consider leaving a kudos. It's free and you can always stop reading. enjoy :)
> 
> I actually used a statistics calculator for that--
> 
> Enjoy :D

The next few days were pretty, weird, so to say.    
  


Techno and Phil were being… oddly civil for people who were just yelled at a couple of days prior. Phil’s just been annoyingly soft and weirdly, gentle? To say the least, while Techno’s been offering to help gather resources and look after his animals. The two had even tried to teach him some things they’d taught him when he was younger, like paper lanterns. Wilbur was more into those kinds of things than him though.

_ Tommy wondered how the lanterns in L’manburg were doing, did the floating lights droop down to earth, sodden by the fact he was gone? Maybe they prospered in his absence without the weight of the boy keeping them trapped-- _

  
Shut the fuck  _ up _ intrusive thoughts, we get It he’s ~~depressed~~ overly dramatic and sad, fuck off with the shit metaphors . 

Anyway, He’d considered bringing the weird behavior up, but Tommy didn’t want to push his luck. They’d already spared him the last time he questioned and yelled at them. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if they were being assholes. 

“Hey Tommy!” Phil lightly grinned, either blind to or just plain ignoring the tension between the two.

Tommy looked up from the carrots he was planting, glancing at the older man for a moment before giving a strained smile. 

“Hey, Phil. What’re you doing here? Weren’t you gonna go hunt with Techno?”

“Well yeah, but Techno had already gone off by the time I went to go bother him about it. Apparently the voices got a bit overwhelming this morning so he went to go blow off some steam and went and got us at least a couple of stacks of meat.”

Damn it, the only time he’d get away from these cushy fuckers and it’s ruined by Techno’s bloodlust. Great. The animal’s are also gonna be long gone for a couple of weeks or so, so that’s just  _ awesome. _

__

“Huh, well that’s...good? Anyways, what do you need?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to see if you needed any help around the farm?” Phil offered gently

Tommy glanced back to the vegetable in his hands, before looking at the rest of the field. He guessed having to hang around his old man for a bit would be better than him messing with some of the traps or whatever 45 year old's do in their free time. 

The blue eyed boy sighed, “Do whatever you want, just don’t mess with the animals, ‘aight?”

The elder brightened and grabbed a hoe and gloves, working on the wheat rows just a few yards away. 

Tommy rolled his eyes at the man before turning his attention back to the plants in hand. 

He decided to steadily ignore the tense silence grow heavier and heavier amongst the two men, focusing on the task at hand instead of trying to break the tension. 

The empty air continued to fester for a good while while the rustling leaves wafted through the breeze.

“Y’know, when you were a small lad, you used to love wood carving. Your eyes were always practically glued to the knife whenever someone decided to carve anything.”

Tommy darted his eyes to the pale man, fondness written all over his face as a soft smile curled the corners of his mouth up. . 

The boy thought back, to a time when he could laugh without a weight hanging on to him and he could call a cottage just outside civilization, his home. Tommy had to have been around 11 the last time he’s been outwardly interested in wood carving. He’s still fascinated with the art, don’t get him wrong, he’s just learned to,  _ internalize _ , so to say, some of his more personal interests. Though through trial and error, and almost cutting open his fingers several times, He’d been able to learn how to cut a basic owl by the time the early ages of L’manburg came around. Though the figurine looked more like an oval-like lump, if he were to be honest. He hasn’t been able to take up the hobby in a good while though, he could probably look into practicing more later. 

It’s a bit surprising Phil brought it up, though. Tommy would’ve thought he’d forgotten by now. 

He hummed and raised a brow in curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah, I tried to teach you the basics, but life kept getting in the way and such. I could barely show you how to hold the knife properly before you left” Phil sighed. 

Life, huh? Tommy guessed training and traveling with Techno for hours on end counted as “being busy” to Phil.

“Huh, guess that’s too bad then.” He gave a short reply, trying to signal the end of the conversation. 

The older blond hummed, before perking up and facing the boy. “I could always teach you now, if you’d like?”

Tommy paused, before whipping his head around at his father. His eyes widened at the offer and he forced himself to smother any nostalgic fondness, with Phil’s fond eyes and soft smile still on him. He’s still got to keep up this little act of his that he’s got, y’know? 

“Wait, really?” Tommy asked in astonishment. 

“Yeah, of course mate! It’s the least I could do, after all.” 

Phil gave a nervous kind of smile, an emotion the younger couldn’t identify coating the edges. 

Tommy paused to think about it. It’s not like Phil giving him a wood carving lesson wouldn’t hurt, right? If he asks how he knows the basics he can just say it’s muscle memory or something and he’ll leave it alone. Besides, the old fucker needs to repay his debt to him somehow. It’s just a payment, not anything else, nope. He’s lucky he gets to teach him something for once instead of the other way around!

Tommy looked to the side, trying in vain to suppress a light flush to his face. 

“Yeah, sure I guess. That’d be pretty cool...”

Phil chuckled at the teens awkwardness, and gave the faux-amnesiac and fond clap on his shoulder. “If you’re sure. Let’s go and get some of those extra wood planks you have laying around, I’ll lend you a carving knife from my e-chest.”

\----

Phil and Techno stood in front of the boy, their luggage and materials packed away as they prepared to leave. 

It’s been around 2 weeks since his father and brother stumbled upon the seventeen year old in the forest, and the two had told the boy the morning before that they had to leave soon. The anarchists still lived in the SMP and had to return sooner or later, or people would notice their absence and look for them, which would put Tommy and the life he’s built at risk. 

So, he helped the two pack,  dreading anticipating when he’d finally be left alone again.

Now here they are, their feet stuck to the dirt as they anticipated who would say the first goodbye.    
  
Phil smiled tiredly, his blue eyes layered with a faint resignation as he tried to stall for just a minute longer.

“You know, we still have time for you to come with us mate.”   
  
Tommy prepared to give the same answer he’s given him practically a thousand times over, the familiar “No, fuck off,” just sitting on his tongue . Though this time, a whisper in his mind suggested he rethink this time. 

Tommy went back to the time he’s spent in this clearing. Building his treehouse, finding Clara, Brick, Janice, Woolbur, Clementine, and Tubbee. Hunting and setting up miscellaneous traps, spending hours farming and relishing in the burn of his muscles. Spending the early mornings and late nights sorting through his thoughts as an abandoned ravine with memories embedded in the gritty rock taunting him, with an obsidian wall nipping at his skin and a smiling mask burning through his eyes. The burning stars hung in the sky his sole audience. He’s been healed and he’s been hurt in this jungle, and he’s dealt with it by his lonesome. 

Though, to be honest, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He  _ couldn’t _ be alone anymore.

Tommy came out here to escape and heal from the chaos that was  ~~ Dream ~~ the SMP, and he did! He got to focus on other things and enjoy his build without backhanded compliment and critiques following him. He could make and forge as much armor and weapons as he could like without the fear of a green hood coming and destroying his progress, leaving him with an empty dirt shack. 

But, it was lonely, almost too lonely. Sure he had his animals and pet, but they couldn’t compare to mindless chatter, to the hours of banter, to the smiles and laughter he’d get when his jokes landed.

And yes, Tommy had healed, but he hasn't healed completely. If he stayed out here the rest of his days, he would only get more and more plagued by countless “what if’s” and worries, constantly eating at his mental health, eventually destroying all progress he’s made out here. 

If Tommy wanted to truly let go of his ~~trauma~~ past problems, he would have to face them head on and reconcile with any loose ends he’d left behind. 

Phil sighed, taking the blonds silence as his answer.

“Alright, if you’re sure. Techno and I’ll go back to the SMP, but we’ll visit sometime, okay?”

  
  
Techno took Phil by the shoulder and turned around, the two walking away as Tommy was gathering his thoughts. 

“Wait,”

The pair paused just before entering the shadows of the forest, with Phil turning around to look at him and Techno standing to the side.

Tommy looked at the two before taking a breath and letting his next sentence settle in the air.

“I’ll go”

Phil and Techno paused, Phil almost visibly perked up, a hopeful light gleaming in his eyes. 

Tommy curled his shoulders subconsciously, ~~anxious~~ unnerved at the intense stares the two were giving him.

Tommy huffed, “Look, I’ll go with you you fuckers. Only because this is probably the only way to find out what happened to me!” He saw the blond brighten while Techno’s shoulder relaxed. 

They’ve really fallen for the whole amnesia thing, haven’t they? He’s never gonna let this go. 

“I’m also gonna bring my pets, and there nothing you can do about it bitch.” Tommy grumbled. 

Phil let out a bright laugh, clapping his hands together while his eyes danced in delight. 

“Alright mate, Let’s get you packed then, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao it's been what, a little over a month since the last actual chapter? rip you all ig--
> 
> nah afhsjfvdhajkf sorry this took such a long time though. I would've posted this like a week or 2 earlier but my mental health/stability when "no <3" and made me fuckin miserable for a good while. My parents also thought it was a good idea to take my phone+computer away at night so my writing time's been significantly shortened :))
> 
> *tommyinnit voice* Most people find these chapters down right irritating! so if you don't then please leave a kudos. You might still find me annoying by the end, but if you don't, leaving a kudos is free and it means SO MUCH--
> 
> lmao ok Ill stop :')
> 
> and, idk if anybody's made any, but if you wanna make fanart you tag me in it! my insta's @/diasinx_ and although I dont have a tumblr that I'm willing to share, you can comment links so I can see them :D
> 
> (by the way, im making another self indulgent fic for fun/on the side so look out for that bc i'll probably self promo here when I finish it)
> 
> I lowkey considering making this fic reader interactive bc I'm indecisive and dont know what im doing :')) /j /lh /gen
> 
> Also question: do you guys read fics chapter by chapter or the entire work? I read the entire work but that's mostly bc I like reading the whole thing in one go, if I can. 
> 
> FICCC RECSSS
> 
> -A Grave Mistake by Mistic_all_fandoms  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341686)
> 
> \- Tell Them I'll Be Home Soon (Tell Me you Care)  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677273)
> 
> \- Parental Rights by Live  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535696)
> 
> \- Casualty and Consequence by Anonymous  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502453)
> 
> \- If I’m here to save you, I’ll be here forever by Imthetrashwrite  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202693)
> 
> \- Thought, Machine, and the Inbetween by tablrcloth  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595834#main)
> 
> -101 reasons why TommyInnit shouldn’t be allowed to make powerpoints by batsbatsbatsbats  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688636#main)
> 
> \- Odysseus and the Boar That Gave Him His Scar by Goldenrayofsunshine  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590791#main)
> 
> -Bella Bella by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719788#main)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU LADY_OF_BOOKS AND PUPAROONIS FOR TELLING ME THAT THE FAN FIC I WAS LOOKING FOR WAS SWEET HIBISCUS TEA <33


End file.
